I Hate That I Love You
by deleteddddddddddddd
Summary: This is a cute,Dralli-centric oneshot/songfic to "I Hate That I Love You" by Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo. Review and fav if you like!


**I Hate That I Love You**

**(Dralli Songfic)**

***Listen to Song While Reading**

**I thought of this fic when the song popped into my head. I immediately thought of Dralli! Here is for ALL you Dralli Lovers out there! Review and **

**Favorite if you like!**

Alli loved Drew. She loved his tickles. His charming smile. His heartbeat against her palm. The thought of him made her heart spin around in circles. She was completely mindless to him. He knew what to do to make her completely mad, or feel incredibly in love with him. This was one of those times where he would make her furious and then make her forget what they were fighting for.

_**That's how much I love you (yeah)**__**  
**__**That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**__**  
**__**And I can't stand you**__**  
**__**Must everything you do**__**  
**__**Make me wanna smile?**__**  
**__**Can I not like you for a while?**__**No...**__**  
**_

"Drew! Andrew, answer me!" Alli wailed stomping around the kitchen.

"Alli! What do you expect? What do you want from me!" Drew yelled. Alli wanted the love that they used to have. The trust and the care. The way he used to hold her. Alli came to him and looked at him through her warm doe eyes.

_**But you won't let me**__**  
**__**You upset me girl**__**  
**__**then you kiss my lips**__**  
**__**All of a sudden I forget**__**  
**__**that I was upset**__**  
**__**Can't remember what you did**__**  
**_

Drew snaked his arms around Alli's waist and Alli stood up on her tip toes until they were inches apart. She couldn't believe they kissed. They were just arguing about-she couldn't even remember herself. Drew couldn't even remember why they were arguing either. All it took was one look, one batting of her eyelashes, her lips brushing against his. He would forget.

_**But I hate it**__**  
**__**You know exactly what to do**__**  
**__**So that I can't stay mad at you**__**  
**__**For too long, that's wrong**__**  
**__  
_Drew's hands fell from her waist to her hands so their fingertips were touching. Alli's eyes fell from his and to their hands.

_**But I hate it**__**  
**__**You know exactly how to touch**__**  
**__**So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more**_

_**So I despise that I adore you**__**  
**_

Alli held onto Drew's hand tightly.

"What happens now." Drew responded softly. Alli pursed her lips and walked away.

"The one moment, I think you might know what I need from you." Alli said icily before walking towards the other edge of the counter. Drew bangs his fist on the table.

_**And I hate how much I love you boy **__**  
**__**I can't stand how much I need you **__**  
**__**And I hate how much I love you boy **__**  
**__**But I just can't let you go**__**  
**__**And I hate that I love you so.**_

"I wish you knew Alli." Drew says with his head down. Alli contemplates what just happened. She looks up at Drew again.

_**And you completely know the power that you have**__**  
**__**The only one that makes me laugh**__**  
**__  
_'When Alli looks at me with her rich brown eyes, it reminds me of the day we first met' Drew thinks to himself. He can't find the words to say to describe how much he loves Alli. 'She saw me in the hallway, and she tripped.' It was the cutest and most hilarious thing.'Drew chuckles to I helped her up our eyes locked instantly.' He smiles at the thought.

_**Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I**__**  
**__**Love you beyond the reason why**__**  
**__**And it just ain't right.**__**  
**_

"What! W-why are you laughing! Are you laughing at me!" Alli says curiously. Drew didn't answer. He still couldn't find the words. He hated the effect she had on his mind.

_**And I hate how much I love you girl**__**  
**__**I can't stand how much I need you**__**  
**__**And I hate how much I love you girl**__**  
**__**But I just can't let you go**__**  
**__**But I hate that I love you so**__**  
**_

"See? I want you to listen to me! Just answer me. Please." The chestnut skinned girl pleaded coming closer to him. She was desperate, helpless. Drew was caught in his thought. The memories flooded his brain of every moment they had together. Their cute, small wedding in the back yard. Her big bright smile as she walked down the aisle with her father. Pink roses, in her bouquet.'Her favorite color' he said to himself. There were even pink diamonds around her wedding band. And their first kiss as man and wife. It was like nothing he ever felt before.

_**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**__**  
**__**And your kiss won't make me weak**__**  
**__**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**__**  
**__**So you'll probably always have a spell on me..**__**  
**_

Drew walked up to her once again. He grabbed her hand to pull her closer and Alli agreed reluctantly. She couldn't resist his charm. He pushed her shiny black hair back behind her ear and looked at her. Happy that she put up with him for so long. Alli's eyes were now glossy and reluctant. She tried to look down but Drew's hand pulled her chin up.

**_That's how much I love you_**_  
_**_How much I need you__  
__That's how much I need you__  
__That's how much I love you_**_**  
**__**That's how much I need you**_

"What's funny is how much I love you. It's crazy really. I don't think its humanly possible for me to love you beyond the reason why. But I do and ff only you knew. Alliah Indie Bhandari Torres I NEVER stopped caring for you."

_**And I hate that I love you sooo...**__**  
**__**And I hate how much I love you boy **__**  
**__**I can't stand how much I need you **__**  
**__**And I hate how much I love you boy**__**  
**__**But I just can't let you go **__**  
**__**And I hate that I love you so**_

Alli looked at her husband in pure astonishment. 'Every time. He finds a way to make me fall in love with him. Over and over again.' She thought as her lips curled into a shy smile. He loved that smile, matched with her rosy cheeks.

_**And I hate that I love you so.. so..**_

Drew crashed his lips onto hers. All of their emotions rolled into one kiss. One mind blowing kiss that made Alli's knees buckle and Drew to get goose bumps.


End file.
